Kongu
Kongu was once a Le-Matoran, then became the Toa Inika of Air and is now the Toa Mahri of air. Matoran On Metru Nui, Kongu worked as a chute monitor. He wore a bright bluish Green Ruru, replaced by a bright bluish green Miru later for undisclosed reasons (most likely because his mask broke when being transported to Mata Nui). During Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui, Nidhiki and Krekka forced him to change the direction of a chute that three of the Toa Metru were in. Later, he was put in a Matoran Pod and was eventually awakened by the now Turaga of Mata Nui. During the time of the Rahi attacks from Makuta, Kongu became an expert bird wrangler and was appointed captain of the Gukko Force. He led Takua as a second on a Gukko bird into a hive of Nui-Rama to save several Le-Matoran and one Onu-Matoran, Taipu, who had been taken by the Nui-Rama. Kongu flew into the hive while Takua was frantically shooting bamboo Kanoka disks at the Nui-Rama onslaught. But once in, they were trapped with the others. Only the timely arrival of Onua saved them. Later, Kongu led the Gukko Force to the aid of the Chronicler's Company at the Kini-Nui. Toa Inika After the return to Metru Nui, Kongu left to help find the Toa Nuva. Along with Jaller, Hahli, Matoro, Hewkii, and Nuparu, he traveled south via a land bridge to Karzahni. They were captured and Karzahni made them wear new masks. Kongu rejected his offered mask, deciding to wear a Suletu that they had found earlier. Later, they found a Matoran who had made six canisters years ago, which they escaped in. When they arrived on Voya Nui, Lightning from the Red Star struck the canisters, transforming Kongu and co. into Toa. On Voya Nui, the Toa found out that their faces would glow if they took off their masks. Jaller helped Kongu learn to use his mask by thinking about a battle he had been in years ago. After this, Kongu found it very difficult to turn off his mask. Later, he was upset finding out Nuparu had gotten the Mask of Flight. However, he then decided to teach Nuparu how to fly. When the Inika met up with the Voya Nui Resistance Team, Kongu was partnered with Velika, Garan and Nuparu. After defeating the Nektann on guard they found the Toa Nuva's masks. Later they were ambushed by the Piraka and Brutaka but their comrades arrived. Kongu then confronted and defeated Avak. However, he and the others were later subued by Hakann and Thok, who had stolen Brutaka's power. The Toa and Piraka eventually defeated them, and they all headed down the stairway to the Chamber of Life. When they arrived in a zone which created duplicates of their old enemies, Kongu faced Makuta. As a casual thought crossed his mind, his Zamor Launcher fired on it's own, killing Makuta. Consequently their enemies turned into the Toa Nuva, causing the Toa to be shocked and afraid of their abilities. Some debated whether or not they should proceed, but they went on. When the Toa Nuva disappeared, Kongu realized that they had been illusions, as he had not sensed any thoughts from them. After passing through the Chamber of Death and defeating Umbra, the Toa arrived in the Chamber of Life, where the mask resided. There, they found that the mask had fused a Piraka named Vezon to an enormous Fenrakk spider. During the ensuing battle, Kongu probed the mask's mind, and discovered that it wanted Matoro to be its guardian. The Toa eventually defeated Vezon and Fenrakk using a special Zamor Sphere created by one of their allies, Axonn. But when they tried to take the mask, it flew up the stairway and dove into the sea. The Toa followed it into The Pit, where it transformed them into new forms, the Toa Mahri. Toa Mahri Soon after the transformation, Kongu was the first to discover his new mask power. When the 300 Foot Mutant Venom Eel attacked them, he attempted to read its mind. Instead, hundreds of smaller versions of the creature surrounded him, and he bolted away in surprise. Battle quickly broke out, and the other Toa discovered, to their distress, that their masks had changed powers. The Venom Eel quickly gained the upper hand, until Hewkii, with his new Mask of Gravity, pinned the Eel to the seafloor and knocked it unconscious. After that confrontation, the team spotted Mahri Nui in the distance and headed off for it. As soon as they got there, they were hit with a hail of Solidified Air Bubbles, until Jaller convinced them to stop. While Matoro was left behind to talk with Defilak, the leader of Mahri Nui's council, Kongu and the rest went to help free the Fields of Airweed. As soon as they got there, they were intercepted by the Barraki and their armies of sea creatures. The Barraki then took the five Toa with them to a series of sea caves, and then departed. Although Pridak insisted they were "Guests", the creatures of the deep guarding their caves made it clear they were not supposed to leave. While the other Toa hastily made their escapes, Jaller headed over to help Kongu. He suggested he use his mask, but Kongu wouldn't do it. After last time, he was afraid what might come next. Finally getting fed up, he unleashed an underwater cyclone and scattered the Rays guarding him. Before he knew it, they were attacked by two of the Barraki, Carapar and Kalmah, who had come to check on them. Kongu was hit with a Sea Squid, and was quickly pushed out of the fight. He would have died if not for the Hahnah Crab that was following Jaller. It leaped onto his back and killed the squid, giving Kongu enough strength back to use his mask. He summoned a monstrous, Ancient Sea Behemoth from an age when it was dwarfed by its fellow beasts. The Barraki quickly retreated, and the beast became locked in combat with the revived giant Venom Eel. The two Toa quickly departed to avoid the conflict. On the way back to Mahri Nui, Kongu and Jaller ran into Hewkii, Nuparu, and Hahli. They had just been in Hydraxon's armory, and found a load of multi-barreled weapons called Cordak Blasters. Each Toa Mahri took one, but Kongu immediately took two. When the others gave him questioning looks, he simply said: "Two hands." When they arrived at Mahri Nui, they expected to find Matoro waiting for them. Instead, they were hit with hundreds of Solidified Air Bubbles. When Kongu used his power to shove Defilak into the ocean, Hahli circled him at super speed, ripping his personal air bubble away from him. After he was thrown back into the city, he stopped the attack. They then agreed to ally with each other, and met up with Matoro. He introduced Maxilos and his pet, Spinax. What the Toa Mahri did not know was that Makuta was in Maxilos's body, and he had only told Matoro about it. The Mahri agreed to split up and search for the Ignika. Kongu went with Jaller, Hewkii with Nuparu, Matoro with Maxilos and Spinax, and Hahli volunteered to go on her own. Before they left, Defilak told them he was honored to have them protecting Mahri Nui, and said they could call them "Toa Mahri". The team promised to try and prove worthy of the trust placed in them. Afterwords, the Mahri split up (again) at the suggestion of Maxilos, in the search for the mask. Jaller decided to take Kongu with him, Hewkii with Nuparu, and Matoro went with Maxilos. Hahli volunteered to go by herself, because she could travel faster on her own. Matoro warned the other Toa that the Stone Cord must be destroyed to continue on their mission. Kongu and the other Mahri evacuated the Matoran of Mahri Nui up the cord to meet up with Axonn and the Matoran of Voya Nui, where the Matoran found shelter in the underground caverns of Voya Nui where they would be safe when Voya Nui descended back to it's original location in it's dome. Axonn then provided the Mahri with a Toa Terrain Crawler to assist them. At that point the Mahri headed down the cord in the Toa Terrain Crawler and a major conflict between them Hydraxon, Gadunka, Maxilos, and the Barraki occurred. During this conflict, Jaller was able to obtain the Mask of Life and passed it on to Matoro. The Mahri then used their Cordak Blasters to destroy the stone cord, and Voya Nui started to descend back down to its dome. Voya Nui smashed Mahri Nui into rubble as it sank. During this time, the Barraki were still in pursuit of the Toa Mahri, who were racing down trying to make it to the hole connecting the dome below to the water they were in. Mata Nui died just as they started to descend. Spoiler Warning: Plot or ending details follow. (Please highlight the white space below if applicable) Matoro decided to follow Voya Nui, believing that something could still be done. Jaller told Matoro to go on ahead without the rest of the team, who would prevent the Barraki from catching him as he went on to try and save Mata Nui. Believing that the five remaining Mahri were going to lose against the Barraki, Jaller decided to perform a Nova Blast, which would kill the Barraki...as well as all five of the Toa. Before Jaller could release the devastating blast of energy, Matoro teleported the other five Toa Mahri to Metru Nui and gave them the ability to breathe air. Fortunately, Jaller was able to contain his power. Vakama then approached the Toa Mahri and explained to them what happened to Matoro. Powers and Abilities As a Toa of Air Kongu could create control, and absorb air, as well as many other things. Inika: Like all other Toa Inika; Toa Kongu Inika had lightning powers with his Air powers, and always had to be used together (i.e. - He could not create a windstorm without it being coated with lightning, or he couldn't make a tornado without lightning inside it). Mahri: After being altered by the Ignika, Kongu's air powers were reduced to the point of a normal Toa, not having lightning entwined with them. Kongu hated being in water and wanted to get out as fast as possible. Although Toa Kongu hates the water, he is forcing himself to adapt to battle beneath the sea. He is one of the best at seeing a situation for what it is and using humor to keep his enemies off-balance. Mask and Tools Inika: As a Toa Inika, Kongu wore an organic version of the Kanohi Suletu, the Great Mask of Telepathy, which allowed him to read the thoughts and emotions of others, or project these thoughts and emotions into the minds of other beings. He also wielded a Laser Crossbow and multi-shot Zamor Launcher. Mahri: As a Toa Mahri. Kongu wore the Zatth, Mask of Summoning, which called forth any Rahi to his side, though he had no control over whatever was summoned. In his Mahri form, Kongu used two Cordak Blasters. He chose to used two for one simple reason, which he summed up in two short words: "Two hands." Lego Press 2007 Description Toa Kongu is prepared for undersea action with his two Cordak revolving blasters and his massive body. Get in his way and you’ll learn the real meaning of crossfire! Trivia *Kongu was seen in Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui forcing to reverse the protodermis transportation system. *Kongu became fustrated by Nuparu's ability to fly when he's supposed to. *Kongu wished that the Mask Of Life had gone up in trees instead of in the water. *Without a tool, Kongu used two Cordak Blasters instead of a tool and a Blaster. Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Air Category:Zamor Users Category:Cordak Users Category:Toa Category:Toa Inika Category:Toa Mahri Category:Toa of Air Category:Ruru Wearers Category:Miru Wearers Category:Suletu Wearers Category:Zatth Wearers Category:The Pit fi:Kongu